An electronic device having a communication function may provide mobile communication service by using an antenna. For example, an antenna may be disposed in a partial area of the inside and/or outside of an electronic device housing.
In general, an antenna disposed on an electronic device may be divided into an external antenna and a built-in antenna according to a mounting position. The external antenna has an omni-directional radiation characteristic due to the feature of protruding toward the outside, but has a high breakage concern due to an external impact and is very inconvenient in carrying. Furthermore it may be difficult to design a highly aesthetic appearance of a terminal. Accordingly, today, instead of the external antenna, a built-in antenna mounted inside a portable electronic device is widely used.
An antenna may be located at the inside of an electronic device and an external housing may be formed of metallic frames. For example, as signals transmitted from an antenna disposed inside an electronic device to the outside are partly distorted or blocked due to a metallic frame, antenna radiation performance may be deteriorated.
The housing inside space of an electronic device where an antenna is to be mounted may be limited and, if an electronic device becomes more minimized, may be further limited. When frequency bands supported by an antenna are various, since a plurality of antennas or a complex antenna is required to be disposed, a housing inside space may be further limited.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.